Payback
by IAmNotASardine
Summary: Sebastian's tired of his master always looking so gloomy all the time. So, he decides to take matters into his own hands...literally. Oneshot


**A/n- **_ Poor Ciel...he never laughs._

_I rewrote this because well, I agree that the original ending sucked arse. So....yeah...didn't have a lot of time when I wrote this the first time. And that was what happened. Now I have that opportunity so here are the results. Enjoy. ^^  
_

**Disclaimer- **_I do not own Kuroshitsuji.  
_

* * *

"Sebastian! STOP!"

"Oh? Is the Young Master not having fun?"

"I-NO! STOP THIS INSTANT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME CRETIN!"

"Tsk tsk tsk....Bocchan. Now, you know as well as I that every child loves to be tickled."

"I AM NOT!"

Ciel struggled to extinguish a few giggles as the hands and fingers of his butler made their way over his tummy, poking and brushing the most impressionable and sensitive areas. The young Earl writhed and squirmed underneath Sebastian's weight. The sight of being the one in control this time made Sebastian's sly smirk only enlarge even more. His crimson orbs seemed to glow brighter in a ruby shade due to the excitement.

Ciel shrieked. "SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!"

"Bocchan, you're starting to sound like a parent scolding a child. Aren't you a little young to be doing so?"

"I am not a child! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!"

"Forgive me Bocchan."

"Now let me GO-ahaha!!" Another squeak passed Ciel's lips without warning. "I swear when I get a hold of you, you're SO DEAD!!!"

Sebastian snickered victoriously before he slid a finger along the crevices of his little master's neck.

The boy frantically tried to escape the evil wrath of his demon butler's tickling. "BASTARD-heehee!! S-stop! haha!!"It didn't work. Sebastian's grip was too strong for him. He couldn't take it anymore. Part of Ciel wanted to strangle the man's throat and another part of him wanted him to keep going. Ciel couldn't remember the last time he laughed like this.

All of a sudden, Ciel's eyes widened when Sebastian's hand slowly and tauntingly aimed for the child's thigh. "Oh NO! Not there! PLEASE!!! NO!!!" Ciel pleaded. Of course, this wasn't the first time the demon's dealt with a human begging to be set free. Only, this time the situation was a little different.

Sebastian simpered at the boy. There was a gleam in his eyes that seemed to mock Ciel. Those damn eyes! He knelt down and tickled his inner thigh which sent Ciel over the edge in laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA!!!! S-Sebas!! AHAHA!! NO PLEASE!!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! YOU WIN!!!! STOP!!!!!"

Thoroughly satisfied, the demon then got up and dusted his uniform off and headed for the door slowly like nothing happened, leaving Ciel on the desk gasping desperately for air. Stopping at the door, Sebastian turned and smirked over at the little boy.

"I hope this teaches you a lesson Bocchan, to smile once in awhile and act your age." He sneered, tilting his head slightly. "We sure wouldn't like it if your face got stuck in such a sour look all the time."Sebastian reached for the handle and went to exit door before Ciel stopped him.

"Y-you....come back here....NOW SEBASTIAN!"

"Oh? Is the Young Master angry?"

"This i-is no time for questions Sebastian. This is an o-order." He panted, letting a few coughs escape his throat. His lungs weren't used to this. Ciel felt like he ran a marathon.

The demon's lips crept into a sly smile as he made his way over to the brat. He stopped in front of Ciel, still lying on the desk trying to catch his breath.

"CLOSER idiot..." Ciel hissed.

Sebastian did as he was told, bending over to meet his master face to face. "Yes, Bocchan?"

"Are demon's ticklish?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Depends on the demon. Is the Young Master looking for revenge?" Sebastian smirked darkly at the boy, hoping that his taunting comment would leer Ciel's curiosity toward his own temptation. Of course, Ciel sat up, looking up at Sebastian with those somber blue orbs. He blinked uninterestedly before responding.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Depends on if you're willing to take part in the revenge Sebastian."

"You should never provoke a demon Bocchan. You'll regret it."

"Oh really." Ciel averted his attention to the window, pretending to ignore Sebastian.

"Are you wanting to find out?"

"Shut up."

Sebastian smiled wickedly at his bitterness. A brief stillness swept over the room. The two stayed in their current positions, not acknowledging the fact that their 'little war' was still left incomplete. After about 3 minutes or so, Ciel started to get a little paranoid with his butler standing there eyeballing him. Goodness gracious, what the hell was his problem? Who stand there and stares at their Bocchan like an idiot? Didn't he have chores to do?

Then again, Ciel's mind pondered on Sebastian's words. Regret it? Why would he regret doing anything? He was Ciel Phantomhive! And Phantomhives do NOT get intimidated by demon butlers who make smart-ass comments to their masters.

He was going to show this fool who was boss. Ciel was officially going to teach Sebastian a lesson for his earlier acts. Nobody tickles a Phantomhive and gets away with it! Not on Ciel's watch.

Ciel turned his attention toward his butler before breaking the silence.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Bocchan?"

"Lay down on the ground."

Sebastian blinked as if he didn't hear Ciel correctly. Did he just tell him to lie down? On the floor?

"Excuse me Young Master, but making your butler lie on the floor is very unclea-"

"Don't argue with me Sebastian. I order you to lie on the ground. Now chop chop!"

Without hesitation, Sebastian did as he was told. That impudent child. But for some reason, Sebastian also had a feeling his earlier two cents were influencing the boy, so he didn't argue or question what Ciel was going to do next.

"Now, Sebastian."

"Yes, Bocchan?"

"I order you to close your eyes."

He did so hesitantly. What was this kid up to?

"Don't you DARE peek! Understand?"

"Yes Young Master. What would ever come over me to do such a cruel thing?"

"Smart-ass."

"Cursing stains the lips of a child. I highly suggest to refrain from speaking such foul language."

"SHUT UP! You don't tell me what to do! And like YOU'RE one to talk...demon. Preaching to me about doing unclean things. Tch!"

Sebastian's smile grew slightly wider at this. "I await your actions Bocchan."

Cautiously, Ciel crept over to the demon who lie right in front of him, with his eyes shut. This was the perfect opportunity! He then made his move and pounced on Sebastian, tickling and moving his hands over his stomach and torso. A few seconds later, Ciel noticed that Sebastian wasn't responding the same way he did earlier.

"Why are you fondling me Bocchan?"

Why the hell wasn't he laughing? Why wasn't it affecting him?

"I'm not fondling you, you ignoramus!"

"Then may I ask what the Young Master is doing?"

"I'm tickling you! What does it look like!"

"But....master....didn't I tell you earlier?"

"What?" Ciel paused, listening to Sebastian's response.

"I told you that it depends on the demon Bocchan. I never said that I was ticklish."

"YOU LIED?"

"Well, I am a demon and a butler after all..." He admitted pridefully.

"Being a butler has nothing to do with lying Sebastian."

"Now, Bocchan, for your little foolish acts just now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you payback-revenge."

Ciel's eyes grew wide, realizing the position he was in. Sitting on Sebastian's lap, leaving him completely vulnerable to.....demon butler hands. Sebastian smirked diabolically at the boy.

"Don't YOU DARE think about it! SEBASTIAN! I'M WARNING YOU!" Ciel shrieked, trying to sound threatening. Sebastian however, still preyed upon him with his eyes before pushing Ciel on his back, pinning him to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Playing."

"PLAYING?!!" Ciel was furious. He was not a toy!

Sebastian ran his hands along Ciel's weak spots, causing the boy to shriek in response and start giggling again. "STOP! NOW! Ahah!"

"Now now Bocchan....haven't you ever heard the saying? 'Revenge is an inhuman word'?"

* * *

**A/n-Alright. I am content with this ending. *happy dance* **

**Review please? You know you waaaannnt toooo.....  
**


End file.
